


Strange and Beautiful (I'll cast a spell on you)

by shortstack88 (la_stack)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_stack/pseuds/shortstack88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard had expected things in San Francisco to be different than Georgia. He even expected the culture shock that was bound to happen from a cross country move, but there really isn't anything that can prepare one for the likes of Jim Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange and Beautiful (I'll cast a spell on you)

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Tresa for beta'ing, keeping me from committing crimes of redundancy and general killing of dialogue grammar. And to all the wonderful people who've encouraged me to finish this, ~~I fail at links. you know who you are, right?~~
> 
> Title is shamelessly stolen from a song by Aqualung. I'm not that creative.

Leonard McCoy found his park bench not too long after moving to San Francisco. It was conveniently located in the park that stood between his apartment and the hospital that had successfully bribed him away from the east coast. It was a quiet bench off a gravel path that had long been neglected. As far as he could tell, runners and other park patrons stuck to the newly paved paths that wound their way through the park. Which was perfectly fine as far as Leonard was concerned. He could easily get through his lunch without being disturbed, and if a runner did decided to take the lesser used path, he could usually hear them coming from a ways off, so he wasn’t caught off guard.

Except for when he was. Not once in the two months he had been eating lunch at this particular bench had he ever heard any of the traffic from the street that ran along the sides of the park, so it was understandable that he was startled at the sound of a car backfiring. Looking over his shoulder sharply, rather pointlessly as he couldn’t see the street, but it was strange and out of place sound. “What kind of car backfires these days, anyways.” he grumbled to himself as turned back to his lunch.

“Probably some sort of classic sports car.”

Leonard nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice next to him. He turned to find a blonde man suddenly sitting next to him. “Good god man, don’t just sneak up on a person like that.” The kid’s brows rose in surprise as he held up his hands in a innocent gesture. “Where did you even come from?”

“Whoa man, just taking a break from my run. And you did ask a question, I was just answering” the stranger said, giving him a grin as his breathing started to even out. “Anyways, I came from that general direction.” he continued, pointing not down the path but back towards the wooded area behind them. “And plan to continue on that way once I’m finished resting.”

Leonard quirked a brow as he looked from the direction he came from to where he planned to head. “Too good for the paths are you?”

“Where is the adventure in that?”

“Right, and when you get bitten by a snake or poisonous spider, that’ll be a equally fun adventure.” He groused before taking a bit of his sandwich.

The laughter was unexpected. “This is San Francisco. I think I’ll be fine running through the trees of a park. Anyways, its the nargles you’ve got to watch out for here.” 

“The _what_?”

“Nothing. Nevermind,” the kid said quickly, amusement dancing in his eyes. Leonard was just about to demand that he explain when the kid suddenly jumped up from his seat looking at the golden watch on his wrist. “Really? It’s that late already. Man I gotta go, I’m late.” he said running off in the exact direction he pointed to before, ignoring the paths. Just as suddenly as he appeared, he was gone, leaving Leonard quite confused over the entire interaction. 

He shook his head, figuring it best to just write it off as a strange occurrence and leave at that. He faintly heard another car backfire as he packed up his lunch and headed back towards the hospital.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Do you always eat lunch here?”

Leonard looked up at the question to find that he had been joined once again by the insufferable kid from the week before. “Do you always sneak up on people and assume they are willing to listen to you talk?” 

“Only when I think they are worth talking to,” he quipped with a easy smile. “I pass through here a lot, and have never seen anyone sitting on this bench before, and now I’ve found you twice in a row.” 

“Kid, I’ve been eating my lunch here for the past three months, you should check your definition of ‘a lot’.” Leonard said rolling his eyes hoping that this wasn’t going to become a regular occurrence. He’d hate to have to find another bench.

“I’ve been away.” he said with a shrug of his shoulder. “But now that I’m back, I’m sure I’ll be seeing you much more often. My name is Jim Kirk.”

“McCoy. Leonard McCoy.” he said after a moment of Kirk making no move to leave.

“So, McCoy, Leonard McCoy, what brings you to California?” Jim asked after a few more moments of silence.

“Should I assume that just ignoring you won’t encourage you to leave me alone to enjoy my lunch in peace?” he sighed, looking over to Kirk.

“Isn’t eating your lunch all alone _boring_ ,” he asked like it was some sort of crime.

“No, it’s _peaceful_ ” Leonard clarified rolling his eyes once again. “And what makes you think I’m new to California?”

“Seriously? Well first of all, you said yourself that you’ve only been eating your lunch here for three months, and then there’s the fact that your accent oozes southern gentlemanly charm, even if your words lack anything remotely close to the promised cliche. The irony is why I like you so much. Anyways, my guess would be one of the Carolinas or maybe Alabama” 

“Most would take that as a _hint_.” 

“Well, I’m not like most. And I’m willing to bet that deep down, you don’t like your lonely _peaceful_ lunches as much as you say you do.”

Leonard blinked at Jim, trying his best to figure him out, eventually letting out a sigh. Maybe this kid was just desperate for a friend and this was the only way he knew how to remedy that. What was the worst that could come from indulging him just a bit.

“Georgia. That’s where I’m from.” Okay and maybe the brilliant grin he got in return from sharing that bit of information was just a bit worth it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

From the very first time Leonard met James Kirk he had a feeling that he wasn’t quite like everyone else. There was just something that was just off. Nothing major that made him think the boy should be committed or anything, but some of the smallest things would fascinate him. Which was almost endearing, when you thought about it.

“Heya Bones!” The bright-eyed boy said suddenly appearing at his side, just like always, merely thinking about him seemed to summon him out of thin air.

“What did you call me?” Leonard said raising a brow.

“Bones! It’s what I’ve decided to call you, as there are no decent nicknames for _Leonard_.”

“And just how is _Bones_ any better?” Leonard asked, although he wasn’t really sure he wanted to know the answer.

“You said you were a ..doctor, right? Well, I did some reading and learned that doctors were called _Sawbones_... ergo, Bones.” Jim said as if it were the most logical explanation in the world. Leonard knew the reasoning would be just as off the wall as everything else about Jim Kirk was. . 

Leonard just blinked at him. “Perhaps last century they were. What kind of books have you been reading, kid?”

Jim’s face fell for a moment before he corrected himself with his usual bright grin. “That’s what I meant. I was reading about the history of doctors.”

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to know more about what you do, Bones.” he said as if Leonard was being obtuse, as if he wasn’t the one acting at all strange.

“And yet, you haven’t once mentioned what you do.” Leonard drawled dryly. This was probably the seventh time Jim has shown up to his bench in the park during his lunch hour, and it seemed like somehow the kid managed to get Leonard to tell him all sorts of stuff about himself, while never sharing anything of much substance with him. Except he never realized it until after the kid disappeared again.

“I told you Bones, I’ve been exploring my options since I graduated. ” Jim hedged smoothly, before giving Bones a smile before following up with his usual tall tale. “You know, slaying dragons, wrangling manticores.” 

But Leonard wasn’t going to be deterred by those pretty blue eyes and fantastical answers again. “And where was it you graduated from again?”

“A private school you probably never even heard of.”

“One that teaches dragon slaying and manticore wrangling, I suppose.” He said sarcastically, getting the feeling he wasn’t going to get a straight answer from Jim.

“Well, technically they teach you how to take care of them, my professor would have a fit if heard me joking about slaying such a creature. They’re endangered you know.” Jim replied stealing one of McCoy’s apple slices. 

Leonard frowned a bit. As amusing as it was to hear Jim go on about this fantasy world he had created in his head, it worried him as to what he could be hiding that prevented the kid from just giving him a straight answer. But the last time Leonard tried to call him on it, Jim ‘suddenly’ remembered something he was supposed to be doing and was gone before Leonard could figure out what happened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“What is that?” Leonard said grabbing hold of Jim’s hand to prevent him from pulling it back and hiding whatever it was he thought he saw.

“Aww Bones if you wanted to hold my hand, you could have just asked.” Kirk said with his best grin. Leonard just glared at him as he shoved up Kirk’s sleeve to reveal a nasty burn on his forearm. “Oh er. That’s nothing.” he said pulling his hand back and pushing his sleeve back down.

“Like hell it's nothing.” Leonard barked. “I can’t believe you haven’t had that looked at. You can come back to the hospital with me and I’ll patch it up for you.”

“Oh that’s okay, Bones. It’s fine”

“It is not ‘fine’. Do you want me to list the ridiculous number of infections you can get from a burn like that? You should have it gotten treated immediately.”

Leonard had never seen Jim Kirk look so uncomfortable than he did the moment they walked into the hospital. The kid was constantly scanning the room, eyes pausing on the different exits, equipment and staff running around. “You act like I’m escorting you to your execution or something.”

“I don’t like hospitals.” Jim said eyeing the various instruments around the room Leonard ushered him into. “Or doctors, really.”

“How ironic as I can’t seem to get rid of you. Stop being such and infant and just sit already.”

“I like irony. And Bones, I promise it's fine. I’ll get it taken care of.”

“Forgive me for not believing you.” 

Jim winced as Leonard sprayed the burn with and an antibacterial spray. “That stuff stings, Bones. Are you sure this is really helping?”

Leonard rolled his eyes as started wrapping his arm gently in gauze. “Are you always this obnoxious when receiving medical care?”

“Normally do it myself.” Jim muttered under his breath. 

“Note my surprise that you still have all your limbs.”

“You have terrible bedside manner. I’ve met goblins nicer than you. You should work on that.” Jim commented cheekily watching Bones finish wrapping his arm.

“Avoid having to be my patient and you won’t have to be concerned about that. How did you even manage a burn like this anyways?”

“A baby Hungarian Horntail got the better of me.”

“Say again?”

“A baby dragon, Bones. Did you not believe me when I told you that’s what I did?”

“Right, dragons. Ever consider doing something a bit more useful with your time than play with dragons? I can tell you are smart, despite how much you try to hide it, why waste that on mystical creatures when you could use it help people.”

And for a second, Jim actually looked a bit abashed, like he was actually considering what Leonard was saying. “Maybe you have a point.”

“There, done. Was that really all that horrible?” he said not wanting to press the issue to much. Jim was certainly skittish when it came to serious topics.

“Wait, that’s it? That’s all you are going to do? I could've done that.”

“Not much else you can do for a burn like that other than wrap it properly, which you _didn’t_ do, and give you something to prevent infection.” Leonard said matter of factly, ignoring the disappointe look Jim was giving him. “What did you expect, me to wave my magic wand and fix it instantly.”

“Bones” Jim started looking up at him with the amount of seriousness that almost concerned Leonard. “You have a _wand_?”

And Leonard for the life of him for a moment he could not tell if the kid was joking or not. But it fit well with every other far fetched story Jim sold him. “Damnit Jim, I’m a doctor not a magician.” He replied rolling his eyes. “When was the last time you had a tetanus shot?”

Jim studied him carefully as he answered, only distracted by his question. “A what?” Jim asked not at all liking the sound of what ever that was. “Er, what’s the answer that would please you most?”

“Not the one you just given me. When was the last time you’ve even seen a doctor?” 

“I don’t remember?” Jim offered with a shrug of his shoulder. “I see you like once a week.”

“I do not count” Leonard let out an exasperated sigh. This kid was really working against his own health. “Well then you should probably get one just to be safe.”

Jim started fidgeting in his seat again. “I’d rather not Bones.” he hedged warily.

“Tetanus is no joke, kid. Being a little sore for a couple of days is nothing compared to the actual infection.”

“I think I’ll take my chances.” Jim said stubbornly.

Bones huffed and scowled just a bit. “Well I can’t give it if you outright refuse, but don’t you come crying to me when you can’t talk because of lockjaw or having uncontrollable muscle spasms to the point you can’t breathe all just because you can’t handle a simple shot.”

“You are being just a bit dramatic. I bet that hardly ever happens.”

“Gamble you willing to take, kid?”

Leonard watched Jim as he seriously considered the option. No common sense what-so-ever. “I think I will.” he said eventually looking at Bones out of the corner of his eye.

“Fine then. I take back my earlier comment on your intelligence. Get out of here, I have real work to do.”

“Thanks Bones.” Jim said sincerely hopping down from the table. “I’ll see you for lunch tomorrow.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Except Jim didn’t show up for lunch the next day, or the day after that. And after a week of not seeing the kid, Leonard grew a little concerned. Then after the next week, he was tempted to track him down to make sure he hadn’t in fact died of tetanus, except he had no idea where Jim lived, and if he went by the result of any of his searches, Jim Kirk didn’t even exist.

Just when he was ready to resign to the fact that perhaps Jim had finally grown tired of their conversations and just moved on to annoy someone else, he was joined at his park bench. “Does time pass differently in this world of yours that I’m apparently just visiting?” he snarked before looking up and realizing that it wasn’t Jim at all. “Sorry.” he muttered “Thought you were someone else.” 

The man who sat next to him gave him a small smile. “That’s quite alright.” he said smoothly, although there was something about him that set Leonard on edge. Leonard generally had good instincts and right now they were telling him this guy was bad news. And it wasn’t just the fact that he was wearing something that looked a lot like a cloak in sixty degree weather. Leonard stood and turned to make his way back to the hospital when he was stopped by the strange man calling his name. “Actually, Dr. McCoy, I was hoping you could help me. You’re friends with James Kirk, right?”

It wasn’t far fetched that someone he didn’t know would know his name, he was a doctor at a major hospital and had published papers. Anyone who was looking could probably figure it without too much difficulty but it still bothered Leonard that this man knew his name. “I’m sorry, have we met?” 

“No, we haven’t, I guess you could say I am an old family friend of sorts. I’ve been trying to track him down for a while now but he’s proving to be rather elusive. Last I heard is that he like to spend time here in this park with you.” If the man’s general demeanor hadn’t already made Leonard suspicious, his tone certainly did. 

He folded his arms across his chest and for the first time he was glad he hadn’t seen Jim at all. So it was easy for him so be completely honest when he said. “I guess you are out of luck, because I haven’t seen Jim in over two weeks and I haven’t a clue where he’s gone. Sorry.” 

“That is rather unfortunate.” the man agreed as he drummed a stick on his knee, as though he was deciding what to do next. “Perhaps you could still help me though.”

“I don’t think I can.” Leonard said shortly. Even if he could he wouldn’t want to. He was sure what ever reason Jim had from avoiding this man, it was a good one. “I have to get back to work now, excuse me.”

“See, that’s where you’re wrong, Dr. McCoy.” The man said suddenly standing and pointing his stick at him. “I wasn’t really giving you a choice.” And before Leonard even had the chance to scoff at this man threatening him with a _stick_ of all things, there was bright flash of red light and the world went dark.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leonard McCoy was a doctor, therefore very much a man of science. Things did not just _happen_ , there was a process and reason for everything. Magic most certainly did not exist. Magic was merely events that had yet to be explained by science. One could not wave a magic wand and make a chair appear out of thin air. Nor could they wave it and bind a person to said chair with invisible ropes that could not be untied or moved. It just wasn’t _possible_.

All of these statements were things that Leonard would have defended until he was red in the face right up until the day before when he was proven very wrong. He was still very groggy when came around after what ever had knocked him out, and at first he swore he had a concussion so bad he was hallucinating. Ask him again once he made his way out of this whole mess and he’d probably settle for telling you just that. 

His head throbbed as he tried to gather his surroundings. They didn’t much pay attention to him, which was fine by him, Leonard was sure being ignored was quite better than any alternative. Every once in awhile he would overhear snippets of conversations, mostly revolving around the name Kirk. Some saying this whole venture was pointless, while one, the man from the park, insisted that Kirk would eventually show up. The only time he ever looked at Leonard, was when he was stating this fact.

For whatever reason, Leonard seemed to be losing stretches of time. It was as if he would blink and suddenly hours had past, making it impossible for him to tell just how long he had been there. For the most part, it seemed as though he wasn’t missing anything major. Idle chit chat here, people coming out of green flames in the fire place there. He just about stopped paying attention. So he was completely shocked to open his eyes to find a battle happening right in front of him. It took him a few moments to recognize him, but when Leonard did it was very obvious that Jim Kirk was one of the men fighting, with a wand of his own.

He squeezed his eyes shut again, not wanting to face the confirmation that his friend was in fact a part of all of this. This Magic and craziness that Leonard in no way wanted any part of. Well at least he thought Jim was his friend, but what sort of friend would keep such vital information secret. It was obviously important, given the current situation he found himself in.

“Bones, _Bones_. Look at me, come on, I need you to not freak out right now.” His eyes popped back open at the sound of the familiar voice using such an unfamiliar serious tone. He must have missed some more time, because now they were alone in some hallway he didn’t recognize.

“Not freak out?” Leonard repeated, copying Jim’s hushed tone.

“Yes. Deep breaths. This isn’t nearly as crazy as it seems.” Jim said busying himself with looking over Leonard and fiddling with his wand. He was saying something else, most likely talking to himself, which was good because Leonard missed most of it. After muttering a few words it was like a fog suddenly cleared, and he was finally thinking like himself again, some how not noticing he wasn’t before.

“You’re shitting me, right? I was kidnapped by some _occult_ to be used as bait. For _you_ ” Leonard let out finally getting a full grasp of the situation. 

“Shh Bones, I said _not_ freak out!” Jim said trying desperately trying to get Bones to stop his rant. And Bones sure did like to rant. “You are going to attract attention! We aren’t in the clear just yet.” He looked over his shoulder checking to see if anyone was coming their way. “Actually... I think...” he trailed off, his face screwing up in concentration for a split second before he was gone with a loud crack, leaving Leonard to gap at the empty space Jim had been occupying moments before. He didn’t have time to actually dwell on this fact because there was another loud crack and Jim was back, a smile on his face as if he had just won a prize. “Awesome, we are past the wards, I can get you out of here now. Grab my hand, Bones, I’ll take you home.”

Leonard just stared at Jim. “You have lost your mind if you think I’m going to take your hand. You just _disappeared_ , what did you even just do? What is going on!”

“Bones.” Jim said quietly, his smile falling off from his face. “This is our only way out.”

“Find another way. I do not want to disappear from existence.”

“You don’t-- its not-- I don’t have time to explain now, but I promise I will once we get out of here.” Jim pleaded, holding his hand out to Leonard. And Leonard just stared at it, making no move to take it. “Leonard” Jim tried again, instantly gaining his attention. Jim had never once called him by his given name, and Leonard wasn’t quite sure what it meant that he was using it now. “Come on, it's this or staying here. And just so you know staying here most likely means something like dying, and I really don’t want you to die today, especially because of me, so _please_ just take my hand.”

Leonard tore his gaze from the pained look on Jim’s face and settled it on his hand. If those were his only options, he supposed he really didn’t have a choice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The moment the world stopped moving, Leonard let go of Jim’s hand and doubled over resting his hands on his knees. “You are insane!” he let out as soon as he was sure he wouldn’t vomit when he opened his mouth.

“Now that’s a bit harsh.” Jim said quietly hovering just within reach, as if he was concerned that Leonard would fall over with a strong gust. “I’ll give you a bit eccentric, but insane is bordering on insulting.”

“Seriously? You’re joking right now?” Leonard said incredulous, finally feeling steady enough to stand upright. He shook his head. “Of course you are making jokes, heaven forbid you take anything seriously. Why should you? Obviously this is just some game to you.”

“Being as you seem about ready to lose it, I figured a bit of humor might diffuse the tension. I see I was wrong now.”

Was this kid for real? “Damn it, Jim! I’m not in the mood for humor. Nothing, _nothing_ about this is funny. Here I thought you were my friend, but come to find out you are running around in cloaks and masks, waving wooden _sticks_ in some crazy magic occult.” 

Jim’s face set into a hard look that he had never seen cross the constantly smiling face in the entire time Leonard had known the man. Which was what, all of a couple of months? “I _am_ your friend. Don’t lump me in with _them_ , Bones.” he said in a cool tone that would have made him cringe had not been so upset.

“Forgive me for not seeing the difference,” he said looking looking over Jim who was wearing robes just like the mad men who took him, granted his were a bright golden color that made his hair shine just a bit more opposed to the creepy black. Somehow it wasn’t a surprise that he looked more comfortable in that than he ever did in jeans and a shirt.

“I _rescued_ you.” Jim tried again earnestly, his expression still holding that hard line. “I am nothing like them, and I think I’m willing to forgive you for that grievous insult because you have no idea what you are talking about.”

“And just how are you different, Jim? Out of the fryin’ pan and into the fire, for all I know. You can do everything they can, except you lied to me about it.”

“I never lied to you, Bones.” 

Leonard barked out a harsh laugh at that. “Right, whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“Just let me explain. Five minutes and you’ll understand.” Jim pleading taking a step towards Leonard, Leonard instantly taking a step back.

“Save it. I just want to go home and make sure I still have a job. Who knows how I’m going to explain this. I don’t even know how long I’ve been gone.”

“Not even two days. They messed with your head a bit, I’m sure things are a bit fuzzy.” Jim muttered. “I can help you with--”

“I don’t want your kind of help.” Leonard cut Jim off, rubbing his hand over his face. He was beyond exhausted. 

“Don’t be like that. Let me help you, this is my fault.”

“Damn straight, this is _your_ fault, so forgive me if I don’t want anymore involvement in any of it, including your help. I don’t even know who you _are_.”

“ _Bones_.” Jim tried again, but Leonard wasn’t having it.

“No! I don’t care. This changes everything. _Magic_.” The word left his mouth like it was a swear. “Wizards and witches. It's ludicrous.”

“And you cut people open and dig around inside them under the guise of healing, but you don’t see me casting any judgement.” Jim snarked folding his arms over his chest. 

“My job is _normal_. Don’t go acting like I’m the strange one here.”

“Fine. Just _fine_. Don’t let me explain. I’ll just go and let you get back to your boring life. I’m not going to just stand here and let you attack me for who I am, when I _never_ lied to you about it.”

“Probably the best idea you’ve had all day.” Leonard said mimicking Jim’s stance.

“Oh, right, so much better than the one where I saved your life.” Jim said throwing his hands up in disbelief. “Did you forget about that one already? Nevermind. Forget about it, I can take a hint.” He spun on his heel and was gone with another loud crack. And Leonard shook his head and turned to walk back to his apartment, believing for the moment that he was better off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leonard wasn’t quite sure when Jim Kirk had become such a fixture in his life. He didn't remember his life being this dull before. And he hated Jim just a little for being right, he didn’t like his lonely peaceful lunches as much as he said he did. At least not anymore, and that was Jim’s fault too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leonard had gotten used to the other half of his bench remaining empty for the entirety of his lunch, (which probably had a lot to do with the constant scowl on his face) he was startled when there was suddenly someone sitting next to him, and for half a second he thought that maybe Jim had decided grace him with his presence again. And he certainly was _not_ disappointed when he looked up to find not Jim but an older Gentleman in a sharp suit. He frowned turning back to his sandwich.

“Did your lunch offend you?”

“Excuse me?” Leonard gruffed out looking back to the man intruding on his lunch.

“Sorry, just curious what your sandwich could have done to deserve such a scowl, or if perhaps its for someone else.” 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Leonard said carefully.

"I'm sure you don't." The other man said. With each passing moment, Leonard felt more and more uncomfortable. So far his track record with people randomly showing up at his bench wasn’t so great. And he wasn’t so sure if he was excluding Jim from that list or not. “He’s not so bad you know.” he spoke up again as if reading his mind. “Jim. He has a big heart that he doesn’t let a lot of people see, and he seems to care about you. You shouldn’t just toss him aside just because you learned he was a bit... different.”

Leonard stiffened at the mention of Jim’s name. If this man knew him, then he must be like him to, part of that craziness. “Jim lied to me about who he was.” he said shortly, not bothering to look over at the other man. “And I’m pretty sure that is really isn’t any of your business, _sir_.” 

“Jim’s welfare is very much my business. Whether or not he admits it. And I can almost guarantee you that he didn’t lie about _who_ he was. I imagine you have a firmer grasp of the real Jim Kirk than anyone in our world does. He just merely left out what he was capable of,” the mystery man said simply. “I don’t expect he would be mad at you if you neglected to mention you were a surgeon after all this time.”

“That is different.” 

“Is it?

“Yes.” Leonard said shortly. He didn’t feel arguing with some man who obviously was siding with Jim. 

“Ah, well, I won’t take up anymore of your time then.” he said pressing his hands to his knees as he stood up. Leonard had expected the man to be a bit more persistent, assuming he was anything like Jim was, but he made no move to stop the man from leaving. He took a step before turning back to Leonard. “Although I should thank you, I’ve been trying to get Jim to stop messing around with dragons for months and one lecture from you and he is finally in auror training and leaving the dragons to Mr. Scott. Anyways, in case you change your mind.” He held out a business card Leonard took a bit dumbfounded.

Once Jim’s friend (he assumed) mentioned dragons something just clicked. Jim was always talking about dragons or something else Leonard didn’t quite understand, and he always just brushed it off as a tall tale and didn’t really think about it again. Jim hadn’t lied to him about anything. Leonard just never believed him. By the time he had processed this information and looked up to stop the man who had been talking to him, he was gone. “Shit.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The address Leonard found scrawled on the back of the business card turned out to be an apartment complex not too far from his own. He wasn’t quite sure if he was going to find Jim at this address or if this Christopher Pike (he gathered the name from the front of the card) was going to make him go through him. Leonard didn’t have much of a chance to dwell on it much as he was pulled from his thoughts by an agitated voice. “What are you doing here?”

Leonard’s eyes shifted over to see Jim staring at him, obviously caught off guard to find him standing there. “I came to find you, actually.” 

Jim’s arms folded across his chest. “I don’t remember telling you where I lived.” 

“A friend of yours paid me a visit. Pointed a few things out.” Leonard didn’t catch exactly what he muttered but it sounded a lot like ‘meddling bastard’ somewhere in there, although he didn’t sound too upset. If anything he looked like a kid trying his hardest to hold a grudge. 

“What do you want, _Leonard_?” 

“To apologize.” Leonard said shrugging his shoulder. “I was a bit of an ass.”

“You think?” 

“And probably a bit unfair.” Leonard allowed. 

“No shit.”

“I’m trying to apologize here, you aren’t helping.” 

“It’s a bitch when someone doesn’t want to listen to you and you have something to say, isn’t it.” Jim countered, still holding a defensive stance.

“Pouting isn’t a becoming look for you.” Leonard said offhandedly. Jim looked up at him sharply. They stood there awkwardly for a moment. “Look, I’m sorry. It was a lot to take all at once, but I’m here now--”

“A month later” Jim interrupted again

“I’m here now.” Leonard repeated, talking over Jim. “And I want to listen. I realized you’ve been telling me far more of the truth than I gave you credit for.”

“I’ve been telling you a lot more than I should have.” Jim admitted. “There is a lot going on in our world. Major political upheaval and I’m unfortunately tied up in it.”

Leonard nodded, not completely understanding but hopefully he would. “How about I buy you lunch, and you can tell me about it.” He offered.

“You sure? Being friends with me already got you caught in the crossfire once.”

Leonard just shrugged. “I’ve discovered I don’t quite like eating my lunch alone after all.” 

And finally he got a true Jim Kirk grin. “All right, but I get to pick where we go.”

“Fair enough.”


End file.
